


Down in the pool

by Emzalina



Series: Joshneku drabbles [4]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, but this chapter can be a stand alone, especially if you like the way this chapter ends, i have other bits, mermaid au, will probably be added to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku finds someone in his pool after a storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down in the pool

"Who are you and what are you doing in my pool?" Neku deadpanned as he saw a figure reclining against the pool steps. The pool was dirty, absolutely disgusting from a storm which had blown in overnight. Leaves and dirt scattered the area along with twigs and clumps of grass and moss. The person in the pool lazed around like they weren’t even there.  
“I blew in here,” the person shrugged. He looked away from Neku, reclining leisurely against the side of the pool on a small clump of grass. Neku couldn’t tell if this person was female or male, they didn’t have their chest covered, but they could just have really tiny breasts or be completely naked or something.  
“Blew in…?” Neku asked. In response, the person lifted a long purple tail out of the water. Neku moved back in shock.  
“What…?” He asked the figure giggled.  
“What’s the matter? Never seen a merman before?” Neku blinked in shock. Okay so it was male, now Neku knew it’s gender.  
“How can you speak English?” The boy sighed and rolled his eyes at Neku as he came forward.  
“I can speak more than just English. Now will you help me out of here?” With those words, the boy held out a hand to Neku. It took the other a while to walk closer, but when he eventually started to take tentative steps until he was right next to the poolside. the merman smirked.  
“Bad decision…” He giggled as he took Neku’s hand. Neku only had a few seconds to process what had been said, before he was pulled into the water with the mysterious being.  
Neku tried to scream, but only bubbles came out…  
There were only bubbles for a long time… And then the water became still.


End file.
